Girl Meets Aspergers
by SpecialK92
Summary: On 9/11/2015, Girl Meets World will focus on Asperger Syndrome. I know a lot about Aspergers and I wanted help children with Aspergers and Autism. So this is my version of what I think Season 2 Episode 15 will be like. I don't know much about the episode other than Farkle may have Aspergers. So please take time and read this and please watch the new episode that airs this week.
1. All About Farkle

Farkle Minkus was one of the smartest kids in his class. He made straight A's and his education was every important to him. He always tells his friends that he wants to grow up and own "Minkus International", and have his own "Farkle Nation".

But there was one thing that he never told anyone. He often wondered if he had Asperger's Syndrome. Farkle's parents were proud of their son's achievements in life, but they often worried about Farkle dealt with social interactions. He had his own group of friends, Riley Matthews, Maya Hart, and Lucas Friar. He knew that he was different because he had trouble interacting with some of his classmates. He was once bullied by Billy Ross because Billy was jealous of Farkle. Even though Farkle knew he was different, he made better grades than Billy. It was hard for Billy to understand why Farkle was different, but someway he still made better grades than him.

Farkle was very picky about the clothes he wore. He couldn't stand certian materials because they didn't feel right against his skin. The only materials that he could wear was cotton, fittness fleece, or jeans material. He usually wore Jeans, a turtleneck, or tee shirts. Colors played a big part too. He liked to wear pale colors, but he could wear shade of blue, grey, yellow, or green. But he hated maroon, white, brown and purple.

The one thing that he hated about school was P.E. He could hit, kick, throw, or a catch a ball. So he was always the last one chosen, because he would cause his team to loose. Then everyone that played on his team, were mad at him for the rest of the only time that he wasn't chosen last was if Maya, Riley, or Lucas were chosen as a team captian. If that happened they chose him first. And it didn't matter to them if they won or last. They just enjoyed having Farkle on their team.

Foods had to feel right in his mouth, or he couldn't eat them. The taste and texture played a big part. He only ate pizza (with light sauce), spagehtti (with light sauce), corn dogs, chicken nuggets, sausage, eggs, biscuts, grilled cheese sandwiches. The only sweets that he would eat woud be chocolate cake or white cake with white icing, cookies, and cherry pies. He'd eat almost any fruit, and he could stand veggitables. But, he liked fruits better.

He got along good with most of his teachers. He favorite teacher was Cory Matthews. Cory was Riley's father. Even though he was good friends with Riley, Cory treated everyone the same. He did give Farkle some time in class where he could talk in class. They called that "Farkle time", during that time Farkle could go up and contribute something to Cory's lesson. Everyone was interested in what Farkle had to say. But there were some teachers he didn't like becuase they didn't understand him and made fun of him for being different. They thought that he was just werid and wasn't trying in class. Those teachers didn't seem to want to see the good in Farkle.

After Farkle's Parents talked they decided that it was time to find out what they could do to help their son. If there was something wrong with him, they wanted it to easier for him. So they decided that they'd have him tested to see if he had Asperger's or not.


	2. Farkle Tells His Friends

One day at school, Farkle was called out of class and had to take some tests. One of the tests that he had to take was an IQ test. After he finished up his tests, he went to Cory Matthews' history class. He took his seat next to Lucas.

During lunch, he sat with Lucas, Riley, and Maya. He knew that they knew his missed some of his classes. Farkle also realized that they'd probably ask him what had happened and why he missed class. He had never missed a class in his life, other than the time that he was bullied by Billy Ross. At that time, he set up a device to a laptop in Janitor Harley's room so he avoid being bullied and not miss a class.

"Farkle, what happened? You missed some of your classes. You hate to miss class." stated Lucas.

" I had to do some tests?" answered Farkle.

" Why couldn't you take the tests in class?" asked Riley.

" These aren't ordinary tests." answered Farkle.

"Well then what kind of tests were they?" aksed Maya.

He knew that he couldn't keep the secret much longer. His friends were going to find out sooner or later. So he had to tell them. Farkle hoped that they'd understand.

" I had to take some tests to see what is wrong with me. I have not told anyone this before. So please don't say anything. My parents wanted me to be tested to see if I had Asperger Syndrome." Farkle said.

"Isn't that a form of autism?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, it is." answered Farkle.

" I know a little bit about it. My dad has had some students in the past with Aspergers." added Riley.

"So Riley, do you know anything about it?" asked Farkle.

"Well only what my dad has told me. He said it isn't like classical autism. Classical Autism, is where a person can't speak. With Asperger's a person is able to talk, they just have trouble with social skills and interacting with people. When dad had some students with Aspergers, he got on the computer and looked it up. People with Aspergers have normal or above IQ's. They have special interests, even some famous people were believed to have had it.

They were:

Albert Einstein

Mozoart- A famous musian

Thomas Eddison- the creator of the light bulb

Bill Gates- He came up with microsoft

Charles Darwin- He studied the universe

Hans Christian Anderson- he wrote _The Ugly Duckling_ , _The Princess and the Pea, The Emperor's New Clothes_ , and _The Little Mermaid._

Lewos Carroll- He wrote _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_

Emily Dickinson- a famous poet

Henry Ford

Ludwig van Beethoven- a famous musian

Vincent van Gogh- a famous painter

Thomas Jefferson- a former president

Tim Burton- a famous movie director

It got its name from Hans Asperger, he wrote a description about autism. Aspergers didn't get any of the dignoses mannals until the 1990's. When it first came out, not very many people knew what it was. My dad told me that parents had to educate teachers and doctors about this form of autism. It is a high functioning form of autism. " stated Riley.

"Riley, I didn't know you knew about autism." stated Farkle.

"One day, I came home from school and dad was researching it on the computer. I thought it was interesting, so I sat there with him when he was researching it. I thought it was an interesting topic." added Riley.

"What will we do if I have it?" asked Farkle.

"We will get on the computer and do more research about it. You are our friend Farkle. We will always accept you for who you are. It won't make a difference to us if you have it or not. We will help you adjust." declared Lucas.

"Well, can we research after school someday?" asked Farkle.

" I think we can arrange that. You all can come over to my house after school one day this week." Riley said.


	3. The Asperger's Test

A few days later, Riley invited Farkle, Maya, and Lucas over to her house. Riley got on her ipod and went to the apps store. She found an app. on Aspergers. It gave an Aspergers test.

"Farkle I am going to read you the question and I want you say if you Definietly agree, Slightly agree, Sightly disagree, or Strongly agree."

"Riley that doesn't seem hard go on start reading me the questions."

" Okay, question one, Do you prefer to do things with others rather than on your own?"

"Definitely agree"

"Do you like do things the same way over and over again?"

"Definietly agree"

"When you imagine something, is it easy for your to create a picture in your mind?"

"Definietly agree"

"If you get absorbed in something, do you lose sight of other things?"

"Definietly agree"

"Do you often notice small sounds when others do not?"

"Definietly agree"

"Do you notice car number plates or similar strings of information?"

"Slightly agree"

"Do people often tell you that you think is polite, is impolite?"

"Definitely agree"

"When you read a story, can you imagine what the characters might look like?"

"Definitely agree"

"Are you fascinated by dates?"

"Definietly agree"

"Can you keep track of severeal different people's conversation?"

"Slightly agree"

"Do you find social situations easy?"

"Definitely disagree"

"Do you notice details that others do not?"

"Definately agree"

"Would you rather go to a library than to a party?"

"Definitely agree"

"Do you find making up stories easy?"

"Slightly disagree"

"Do you have very strong interests which upset you if you can't do them?"

"Definietly agree"

"Are you fascinated by numbers?"

"Definietly agree"

"When you read a story is hard to understand the character's intentions?"

"Definitely agree"

"Do you find it hard to make new friends?"

"Definietly agree"

"Do you notice patterns in things all the time?"

"Definitely agree"

"Do you get upset if your daily routine is messed up?"

"Definitely agree"

"Is it hard for you to know how long to keep a conversation going?"

"Slightly agree"

"Is it hard for you to read between the lines, when someone is talking to you?"

"Slightly disagree"

"Are you more interested in the whole picture, instead of the small details?"

"Definietly agree"

"Are you good at remember phone numbers?"

"Definietly agree"

"Do you notice small changes in situations or in a person's appearance?"

"Definietly agree"

"Are you the last person to understand the point of a joke?"

"Definietly agree"

"Is it easy for you to notice what a person is thinking or feeling just by looking at their face?"

"Definietly agree"

"If there is an interruption is hard for you to get back to what you were doing very quickly?"

"Definietly agree"

"Are you good at social chitchat?"

"Slightly agree"

"Do people tell you that you repeat things over and over?"

"Definietly agree"

"Do you like to collect information about certian categories?"

"Definietly agree"

"Do you find it hard to imagine what it would like to be someone else?"

"Definietly agree"

"Do you like to carefully plan activities that you take part in?"

"Definietly agree?"

"Do you enjoy social occasions?"

"Slighty agree"

"Is it hard for you to work out people's intentions?"

"Slightly disagree"

"Do new situations make you anxious?"

"Definietly agree"

"Do you enjoy meeting new people?"

"Slightly agree"

"Are you good at remembering people's date of birth?"

"Definitely agree"

"Do you find it easy to play games with children that involve prending?"

"Slightly disagree?"

"Okay Farkle, I'm getting the results. You scored a 34. 26-31 is borderline. It says that 86% of people with that score can correctly be classified as having Asperger Syndrome."

"Riley does that mean I have it?

"Chances are that you do. But we will do reach on it. I'm sure your parents are looking into this matter and once you get your test results back you will know for sure."

"Even if you have, it won't make a difference to us." stated Lucas.

"Remember the people who love you, will accept you for who you are?" declared Maya.

"Thanks everyone that makes me feel better." replied Farkle.


	4. Cory and Topanga's Talk with the Minkus'

Even though Farkle was glad that he was being supported by his friends, he wondered how people would look at him. Would they look at him as being werid and different? How would his teachers accept him? Farkle knew Cory would accept him because he always encouraged him.

Farkle's parents on the other hand, were glad they were finally finding out what was wrong with their son. They talked with Cory and Topanga about the results. Both his parents were concerned how Farkle would be when he found out the results.

"We appericate all of the support that you've given our son." stated Minkus.

"You don't have to thank us, we love Farkle. We want him to succeed." answered Topanga. "So do you have the results from the test?"

"That is what we are here to talk to you about." stated Mrs. Minkus. "We got the results."

"What were the results?" asked Cory.

"Well, we got the results back... and he has Aspergers." answered Minkus.

"How are you dealing with it?" asked Topanga.

" We have suspected that he had it for awhile. We are glad that we finally have a dignoses. He can get the help that he needs." replied Mrs. Minkus.

"You are taking it well. I've had about four other children with Aspergers in my class. And I've talked with their parents while they were getting a dignoses. They go through period were they don't want to believe it, they've haven't talked to others about it, and they have grieved. It is hard when you are told your child has Aspergers, but they can still make it in life." added Cory.

"We are concerned about telling Farkle. He's been bullied in school many times. We've had to go to school and talk with the principal about it. Last year, we found out that he skipped some of his classes to avoid the bulling." stated Minkus.

" I remember that really well. He created a device and put it on his desk and he had it contected to his laptop. He took the laptop in the janitor's closet and sat in there with headphones on, so he wouldn't miss anything from my daily lectures. When Riley, Maya, and Lucas found out they tried to help. One day I walked into class and they had flaws written on their foreheads. Riley's flaw was insecure, Maya's was broken, Lucas' was , one girl's was tattle tale, and Farkle's was nothing. Billy Randle made fun of his turtle necks and told him that he was the biggest nothing in the school, didn't deserve to have friends, and wouldn't amount to anything. Billy ended up writing jelaous on his forehead. He was jealous because Farkle did better than him in school." stated Cory.

" I remember that really well. He didn't want to go to school." answered Mrs. Minkus. " I am just afraid that he will be embrassed that he has it."

"You just have to find the perfect time to set down with Farkle and talk to him," said Topanga. " Farkle is only a kid and is trying to find out where he truely belongs. At their age, none of them know what they will do with their life, and are trying to find friends. I remember that when Cory had the other kids with Aspergers in his class, they did better with people older or younger. It is harder for them to interact with people their own age. And trust me it is hard for normal kids to interact with people who are different. They are afraid if they start hanging with someone who is different, people will start making fun of them too. That is why people laugh when a person says something cruel about the person they are bullying. Those people are scared to stand up to the bully."

"Topanga is right. I believe that would be best for him. I once heard from a child's grandma, that kids don't act a way for a certian reason. They are acting that way because they have something going on in their life. Everyone has a story to tell if someone is willing to take the time and listen to them." declared Cory. "That grandma's granddaughter was one of the first children in her school system to be dignosed with Aspergers. At that time, not very many people knew about what Aspegers was. So that children's parents and grandparents had to educate the teachers. That was about 15 years ago. The child went through a lot during her early school years, because not very many people knew what Aspergers was. The teachers just thought it was bad behavior."

"Do you know what happened to the child?" asked Mrs. Minkus.

" I had that child in my class during my fourth year of teaching. She didn't have bad behavior, she had Asperger's. Her parents educated teachers about Aspergers. The bought books and let her teachers learn about Aspergers. I read one of the books and I learned from it. I even went to the interent to research Aspergers so I could help the child." answered Cory." That child went through a lot while she was in school. But she taught everyone in the school system what Aspergers was like. It was hard for her, but she has made it easier for the kids with Aspergers who are still in school. That is because they learned what Asperger's is like."

"What did you find out?" asked Minkus.

" Aspergers' is a high functioning form of autism. It isn't like classical autism. I've even heard that people have said "If person has autism, they can't talk." What they are refereing to is classical autism. With Aspeger's a person can speak, they just have trouble knowing the rules of a conversation. But if they have a family who loves them and friends who love them and who are willing to work with them, they can learn the rules of a converstation. They will eventually improve their social you know that a person with Asperger's has sensory problem. They can't stand certian materials, certian smells, bright lights, and loud noise. Did you know that texture and taste plays a big part. If a food feels funny in their mouth or doesn't taste a certian way they won't eat that food. Clothes have to feel right on their bodies. "stated Cory.

"We've often suspected that Farkle had Asperger's because he only eats certian foods, he wears the same type of clothes, and he wants to skip pep-rallies and gym class." replied Minkus.

"I know all about Pep-rallies and gym class. One time he wanted me to write him a note so he wouldn't have to go to gym. He was scared of the ball hitting him. And he tells me " I hate pep-rallies. They are too loud for me and causes me pain." When I asked him how they caused him pain, he said the noise literally hurt his ears. He told me "It is hard to explain, but it like someone falling down and scraping their knee. They are going to have pain because they scraped their knee." He compared it to that because he knew that he knew everybody knows what it feels like to have scraps and cuts." informed Cory.

"It is going to be hard on Farkle when you tell him. But, maybe it would help if you told him with his support system. They've been in Riley's room all afternoon researching Aspergers. Riley, Maya, and Lucas have been very supportive of Farkle. He may be scared because he may fear people will never look at him the same again. With some people that may be true. But, it won't make one a difference with the people who love him and care about him. They will only admire him more because they will be proud of him and everything that he has overcome so far in his life. I know he is going to do good things someday and he will succeed in whatever he chooses to do with his life." stated Topanga.

"Well, after we have talked with you, we think know would be the right time to tell him. I think he'd do better with you two, and his friends sitting in the room while we talk to him. It will give him support." stated Mrs. Minkus.

" I like your idea. I'll will go to Riley's room and tell the kids to come into the living room so we can talk to them." said Topanga. "I'm going to go get the kids now."


	5. Telling Farkle

Topanga went into Riley's room and saw the kids sitting in the window. They were on the computer doing research. She told them that they were needed in the living room. All of the kids went into the living room, where Cory and the Minkus' were waiting for them. The kids took a seat at table facing the Matthews' and Minkus'.

"Farkle, we've been talking and your parents have something that they would like to tell you." Stated Cory.

"Farkle, we got your test results back a few days ago. It turns out that you have an above IQ. But, we got the results regarding to you having Asperger's or not. We looked at the results and it turns out that you do have Aspergers." Minkus said.

"When did you find out?" asked Farkle.

"About four days ago. When we found out, we didn't know how we were going to tell you. We didn't know how well you'd take it. So we talked with the Matthews to get some advice on how to talk to you about this. They suggested that we told you now because you had your friends with you. We thought that it would give you extra support." Mrs. Minkus added.

"I've already been suspecting that I had it too. I am different and the kids at school know that. I have been accused of staring at people when I am not, some of the teachers have accused me of trying to get attention by asking questions. They say that I already know the answer to it. In one class one of the teacher's isn't teaching. She has given us a choice if we do our lessons or not. If we do them we get an A. But if we don't do them, we still get an A!" Farkle declared.

"What class is this in?" asked Minkus.

"It's in our math class. Farkle, Lucas, Maya, and I are the only ones do the assignments. The rest of the kids are playing cards or watching movies. Farkle asked the teacher for help on a math problem. Our teacher told him if he had questions, to write them down and she'd answer them at the end of class. She never answers the questions!" declared Riley.

"In our science class it isn't better. Our teacher finds someone in the class that they want to put down and she makes them feel bad. One time we had an assignment to do. Farkle put a lot of time into the assignment, he went above and beyond. The teacher didn't want to take time to grade his work, so she took off points!" added Maya.

"How long has this been going on?" Cory asked.

"Dad, it has been going on for a long time. All of us are scared of these two teachers. One time we had to write sentences because the science teacher was making fun of Farkle and had the whole class laughing. Maya, Lucas, and I told her to quit. All four of us had to write "We will not tell our teacher what she can and can't do in her class. It's her class and she can run the class however she wants." She kept all four of us in at break time and we had to write the sentences," Riley declared.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?" asked Topanga.

"Dad you know how they have the rule the teacher is always right?" asked Riley. "Well, when we were in her class writing sentences, she told if we told anyone she'd say she didn't do. She said the teacher was always right if they say that you did something, you did it"

"Yes, I do. The reason why we have it is because we know what we are teaching and we don't want kids arguing. For example "There were 13 colonies," we don't want someone to say "There wasn't 13 colonies, there were 50 colonies." It is true the 13 colonies were 13 states, but the other 37 states didn't become states until later!" Declared Cory. "Sounds to me this teacher wants to see how far she can push things. All of us make mistakes, even her. She just wants to think that because she is a teacher she can do no wrong. But teachers are human. When we start our teaching career, we don't become perfect. We are the same person that we are when get our teaching job. It is like that with every career. You have to learn as you go along and that is what makes teachers and other professional's better people. They learn from their mistakes and they become better people."

"Dad, my friends have been doing research to make my feel better. You don't have to tell about Aspergers, because my friends and I learned a lot about it this week. Is it true that I'll have to be tested every three years?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, it is true," answered Minkus.

"The reason why they test a special needs child is to see how much progress they have made in the past three years," added Cory.

"I'm glad that you told us about these teachers," declared Topanga. "Tomorrow, the Minkus', Cory, and I will be in the principal's office first thing in the morning."

"What will happen to those teachers?" asked Riley.

"I don't know what will take place. But if a person does something, they get away with for a while. Eventually they will get caught and the results aren't always good," answered Cory.

The next day the Matthews' and Minkus' went to see principal Yancy. The two teachers were fired because they weren't doing their job and for how they had treated their students. In Cory's class, he educated his class about autism. He had decided that he wanted to do a special project. He decided that he wanted to the class to learn about disabilities so he assigned each student a disability and they had to research it.

In the end, Farkle made peace with the fact that he Aspergers. Farkle knew that he'd be able to have a good life and succeed. And his friends were there to help him with every obstacle that he'd face.

Dear readers,

I wrote this story after I learned that Girl Meets World was going to have an episode about Aspergers and autism. I wanted to educate people about Aspergers, and I thought by writing this story would be the best way to do it. I have Aspergers and from experience, I for one, know that it isn't always easy.

When a parent or grandparent is told that their child or grandchild has Aspergers, they will go through a grieving period because they worry about their child. The grieving period will get better and they will accept it. After, you see your loved one overcome things and make progress it will assure you that the loved one is going to be okay. With goals, it may take them longer to reach them, but eventually they will.

I want you know that if you should ever come across a person with Aspergers' please give them a chance. At times, it is hard to make friends because a person with Aspergers' scared if they will going to be accepted or not. But, I know that there are special people out in the world who will became friends with the person with Aspergers. I know because I've had many wonderful teachers who have kept in contact with me since I was in their class. I have also been blessed with wonderful friends at my church who have supported me and my family. As a matter of fact Aspergers makes a person stronger because they have to work hard to achieve all of the goals that they dream of achieving. I still think of the quote that my high school assistant principal once told me, which was "If you work hard, you'll make it in life."

I hope that I was able to help some people with Aspergers by writing this story,

SpecialK92


End file.
